sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 66
Trans/Edit/Proofreader: CounterMAN ___ Chapter 66: Bộ ba ồn ào Hiiro đi vào phòng khách, ngẫm lại hành trình đã đưa cậu đến đây. Sau khi leo bộ qua núi Venom, một cánh rừng hiện ra trước mắt cậu, đi dọc theo cánh rừng là một cái hồ trải dài hết tầm mắt. Ở giữa hồ là một hòn đảo nhỏ. Cái hồ mang một hình dáng kỳ lạ. Sẽ không lạ gì khi nhìn từ trên cao, cái hồ trông giống như một quả hạch, và hòn đảo thì giống như nhân quả hạch. Nước hồ mang một màu đỏ đậm thay vì màu xanh như bình thường , cùng với hòn đảo ở giữa khiến người nhìn có một cảm giác kỳ quái, choáng ngợp. Lý do của sự choáng ngợp như vậy là do thứ ở trên hòn đảo. Như thể để gây chú ý cho hòn đảo giữa hồ, một biệt thự lớn được xây dựng trên đó. Giống như ở , một khu vườn lớn bao bọc tòa biệt thự. Ở đó trồng những loài hoa rực rỡ và tỏa ra hương thơm ngào ngạt. Silva giới thiệu đó là biệt thự mà ông ta đang phục vụ. Một chiếc thuyền nhỏ được chuẩn bị sẵn. Cả 2 người leo lên và chèo về phía hòn đảo. Mũi chiếc thuyền lúc còn neo ở bờ hướng về phía núi Venom, có vẻ như Silva đã dùng chiếc thuyền này để đi từ đảo sang đây. Trên thuyền, khi cả 2 đang nhẹ nhàng chèo về phía đảo với một tốc độ chậm rãi, Hiiro được giới thiệu thêm về biệt thự. Có vẻ chỉ có 3 người sống ở biệt thự đó bao gồm cả Silva. Ở đó bao gồm Cô chủ, Hầu gái và Quản gia. Khu vườn trước biệt thự được chăm sóc bởi cô hầu gái, và cô ấy làm việc này vì sở thích là chính. Có thể chắc chắn rằng chả có chủ nhân nào sai người hầu của mình đến núi Venom đầy nguy hiểm như vậy. Đó có thể là dấu hiệu của sự tin tưởng của chủ nhân Silva đối với ông ta, hoặc là… Và khi cậu đang nghĩ đến đấy, chiếc thuyền cập bến. Mikazuki nhìn Hiiro với vẻ mặt lo lắng như thể hỏi xem cô bé giờ phải làm gì. Silva chắc chắn sẽ không thể xin được phép để cho Mikazuki vào biệt thự, vậy nên ông ta dẫn cô bé ra khu vực chuồng. Hiiro đứng đợi Silva quay lại sau khi cho Mikazuki ăn. Nhìn gần, kích thước của căn biệt thự càng lớn. Chắc chắn phải là một đại gia mới có thể xây dựng được một biệt thự lớn đến như vậy. Vậy nhưng chỉ có 3 người ở trong một biệt thự thì quả là kỳ lạ. Hiiro thực ra cũng chả quan tâm và cũng không muốn hỏi han cho phiền phức. Đi qua khu vườn, Hiiro bắt gặp một cô hầu gái đang quét sân. Nhìn thấy Hiiro và Silva, cô hầu gái réo tên Silva một cách vui mừng. Và tiếp theo đó cô ấy luôn miệng “Cảm ơn chúa, cảm ơn trời đất” với đôi mắt ngấn lệ. Và ánh mắt của cô hầu gái nhìn sang phía Hiiro. Khi nhận ra Hiiro có thể nhìn thấy mình, cô hầu gái lùi lại và run lên sợ hãi. Hiiro vừa bước lại gần vừa cười gượng gạo khi nghĩ rằng mình không được chào đón ở đây. Khi Silva giải thích Hiiro là ai, cảm giác sợ hãi của cô hầu gái phần nào được giải tỏa. Nhưng rồi mắt cô ấy chợt mở to ra như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó và bắt đầu lắp bắp “ C..c…chúng ta phải báo cáo việc này lên cô chủ!”. Sau đó cô hầu gái quay ngoắt lại, mở cửa biệt thự và phóng nhanh vào trong nhà với một tốc độ chóng mặt… và HUỴCH, chỉ sau vài bước, dù không hề có một vật cản nào, cô hầu gái vẫn ngã dúi dụi xuống đất. Silva vừa nhìn vừa cười với một giọng “hơi biến thái”. “Ai da, cô bé đó có cái hấp dẫn riêng, phải không ngài Hiiro?.. Nofofofofo” (Silva) Khi nhìn gần, có thể thấy má của ông ta hồng lên một chút, cùng với cái mũi phập phồng và đôi mắt đầy vẻ nguy hiểm giống y như một tên biến thái nặng. Hiiro chột dạ lùi tiếp vài bước tránh khỏi ông ta. “Được rồi, giờ thì mời ngài theo tôi, ngài Hiiro” Hiiro bắt đầu nghiêm túc xem xét có nên đi theo một tên biến thái như thế này không. Nhưng khi đã đi xa như thế này thì đi cho chót, chỉ cần cảnh giác với tên biến thài này nhiều hơn là được. Mặc dù bên trong ngôi biệt thự khá tối, nhưng tất cả các bình, lọ, các bức tranh và đồ trang trí đều sạch bóng không có chút bụi bẩn nào. Việc lau chùi quét dọn xem ra được làm khá chu đáo. Khi nhìn tổng thể, cả một ngôi biệt thự lớn như thế này. việc lau chùi quét dọn thường xuyên với chỉ một cô hầu gái quả thật không phải đơn giản. Đi vào phòng khách, Hiiro được chỉ dẫn ngồi chờ tại đây. Cậu ngồi xuống sofa và bắt đầu nghĩ ngợi. “Nhìn thế nào thì biệt thự này cũng khá lớn nhỉ ?” (Hiiro) Nhìn qua cửa sổ, có thể nhìn thấy cảnh hồ nước. Một biệt thự được bao bọc bởi hồ nước như thế này quả là rất lãng mạn, nhưng Hiiro không thể không tự hỏi tại sao phải xây dựng một biệt thự lớn ở tận ngoài hòn đảo nhỏ đầy bất tiện như thế này. Nó được xây đơn giản là do chủ nhân của nó quá giàu và thích như vậy, hay là còn mục đích nào khác… “Ờ mà dù sao thì ăn xong là mình té, quan tâm đến việc đó làm gì nhỉ ? “ (Hiiro) Như lúc trước, Hiiro muốn đi một mình trong cuộc hành trình của mình. Và cậu bắt đầu viết các từ bằng Word Magic lên tay. (Để xem nào, cho Mikazuki thì để sẵn Speed」|『速』 and 「Protect」|『防』, cẩn tắc vô áy náy, chuẩn bị sẵn vẫn hơn)(Hiiro) Những từ Hiiro viết sẵn lên tay là 「Protect」|『防』, 「Speed」|『速』, and 「Pry」|『覗』. . Hai từ đầu để sẵn sàng cho các tình huống xấu có thể xảy ra, trong khi từ thứ 3 được Hiiro chuẩn bị sẵn để kiểm tra của chủ nhân tòa biệt thự. Vì Silva có thể cảm nhận được luồng mana khi sử dụng ma thuật, nên Hiiro nghĩ rằng chuẩn bị trước các từ sẽ hạn chế được việc phép thuật của cậu bị phát hiện. Hiiro tin rằng mình sẽ không được đưa ngay lập tức đến bàn ăn, vì thường thì với các bữa tiệc của giới thượng lưu cần có thời gian chuẩn bị các thông tin cần thiết để có màn chào hỏi nhau. Và việc nếu sử dụng được từ để đọc được của đối phương sẽ mang lại lợi thế lớn cho Hiiro nếu có bất cứ diễn biến xấu nào xảy ra. Chuẩn bị xong, Hiiro chờ thêm một lúc nữa thì Silva quay trở lại. Có vẻ ông ta đã thay quần áo mới vì bộ đồ quản gia của ông ta lúc về khá bẩn thỉu, nhưng giờ thì đã sạch bong. “Mời ngài đi theo tôi, tôi sẽ giới thiệu ngài với cô chủ của tôi”(Silva) Đi theo Silva, Hiiro rời khỏi phòng khách. Đi dọc theo một hành lang dài, mùi thơm từ thức ăn bắt đầu bốc lên… Ục ục ục… Vì mùi thơm, có tiếng bụng réo lên. Tuy nhiên, người phát ra âm thanh đó không phải Hiiro mà là Silva. “Có vẻ dạ dày tôi nó lại réo rồi, thưa ngài”(Silva) “Chết tiệt, ông vừa mới xúc hết số đồ ăn của tôi đấy” (Hiiro) Trước khi 2 người về đến đây, toàn bộ số thức ăn dự trữ của Hiiro đã an nghỉ trong bụng của Silva. Và giờ thì bụng ông ta lại tiếp tục réo lên thì đúng là khó hiểu. “Nofofofofo! Tôi phải chuẩn bị cho mọi tình huống có thể xảy ra, bởi vì tôi là Quản gia mà thưa ngài, Nofofofofo!”(Silva) “Không phải lại thế nữa chứ..”(Hiiro) Nhìn gã quản gia biến thái đang đói bụng, Hiiro chỉ còn cách thở dài. Hiiro tính tìm một câu châm biến nào đó, nhưng nói với một gã biến thái như thế này thì cũng chả có tác dụng gì. “À, chúng ta đến rồi thưa ngài” (Silva) Hiiro dừng lại trước cánh cửa, và Silva từ từ mở cửa ra. Bên trong căn phòng là một bàn ăn sang trọng kéo dài suốt căn phòng. Trên chiếc bàn sang trọng được phủ khăn trải bàn trắng muốt là hàng tá những đĩa thức ăn được bày biện trên nhưng chiếc đĩa bạc đắt tiền. Chỉ nhìn thôi cũng khiến người nhìn nuốt nước bọt rồi. Ở phía đầu bên kia của cái bàn là một người đang ngồi. “Chào mừng đến với tệ xá của ta hỡi vị khách bất ngờ” (???) Cô ấy có một mái tóc dài đỏ rực như lửa. Cô nhìn Hiiro với đôi mắt mạnh mẽ, đôi môi đáng yêu như một vầng trăng khuyết . Bộ váy trắng muốt mang phong cách Goth lolita càng làm nổi bật mái tóc đỏ của cô. Mặc dù bị nhìn với một ánh mắt gây khó chịu, vẫn có một thứ làm Hiiro chú ý. (Chẳng lẽ người đó là…)(Hiiro) Hiiro liếc nhìn sang Silva, ông ta khẽ gật đầu như hiểu ý. “Xin trân trọng giới thiệu, đây là chủ nhân của tòa biệt thự này, quý cô Liliyn Li Reysis Redrose!”(Silva) Nghe lời giới thiệu của Silva, Hiiro nhìn Liliyn một cách cẩn thận. (Đúng như mình nghĩ…nhưng mà lại thế rồi…)(Hiiro) Một lần nữa nhìn Liliyn, Hiiro khẽ thở dài. (Chẳng phải đó chỉ là một con nhóc sao ?)(Hiiro) (Editor : mi là cái cục nam châm hút loli đấy Hiiro !! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) Đúng vậy, vẻ ngoài của Liliyn rõ ràng là một cô bé. Tầm vóc chỉ tương đương Muir. À không, có thể Muir thì không đúng lắm, phải là tương đương với Mimiru. Lúc đầu, Hiiro chỉ có thể thấy Liliyn là một cô nhóc khoảng 10 tuổi, nhưng cậu biết Silva sẽ không tạo ra một trò đùa vô lý như thế này. Vì vậy, cô nhóc trước mặt cậu chính là chủ nhân thực sự của tòa biệt thự này, là người mà Silva đang phục vụ. (Vậy ra con nhóc này là người sai Silva đến cái núi Venom đấy à ?)(Hiiro) Nghi ngờ về việc đó là bình thường, nhưng lúc này, Silva vẫn thản nhiên rút một chiếc lược ra khỏi túi áo ông ta và bắt đầu chỉnh lại mái tóc của mình. “Ôi ôi ôi…..Nofofofofo”(Silva) Ngay khi Silva bắt đầu mở miệng nói , mặt Liliyn nhăn lại với vẻ khó chịu. Có vẻ Silva không để tâm đến biểu cảm đó của chủ nhân, ông ta tiếp tục. “Ôi, cô chủ vẫn xinh đẹp và đáng yêu như mọi khi…” (Silva) Không hiểu Silva đang nói cái quái gì, Hiiro liếc nhìn ông ta. “À không, là nhầm lẫn của tôi, cô chủ bây giờ đẹp và tỏa sáng như vầng trăng rằm trong đêm đen, sự quyến rũ của cô chủ quá lớn… tôi…tôi…” Nhìn thấy thế, Liliyn chỉ biết lắc đầu ngao ngán. “TÔI KHÔNG THỂ CHỊU ĐƯỢC NỮAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” (Editor : and here we go again….) Cơ thể Silva bắt đầu run rẩy, và ông ta bất ngờ nhào bổ vào Liliyn. Tiếp theo đó là….. “ CÔ CHỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦỦ~~~~~~~ !!!!” (Silva) Vừa giang rộng tay, mặt Silva biến thành một thể loại mặt biến thái nặng đang lên cơn, người ông ta bay về phía Liliyn… Mặc dù đã từng nhìn thấy vẻ mặt biến thái của Silva, Hiiro lúc này gần như đứng hình trước những gì đang xảy ra… BỤP, HUỴCH, BỐ, BỐP, BANG,HỰ RẦM… (Editor : Combo 13 hit critical !) Vài giây sau, Silva nằm dưới đất, đầu ông ta lún xuống dưới sàn nhà, và Liliyn thì đang dẫm lên người Silva. Cô hầu gái đứng gần hai người chỉ biết hoảng hốt và rối rít kêu lên “Awawawawa?!?” “Không thể tin được, lão già biến thái khốn kiếp, sao mi không chết luôn đi !” (Liliyn) Mặc dù giọng của Liliyn gay gắt và thù địch như vậy, một giọng nói vẫn phát ra từ dưới sàn nhà. “Cái …này…người…ta…gọi…là…tình yêu… đấy…”(Silva) RẦM… “Hự!” (Silva) Có vẻ Liliyn đã thi triển đòn Finish lên lão già biến thái. Một âm thanh không mấy dễ chịu phát ra khi chân Liliyn dẫm lên người Silva. Và từ lúc đó, lão già biến thái tên Silva im lặng.. (Editor : 1 phút mặc niệm bắt đầu) Phủi bụi khỏi bộ váy trắng, Liliyn quay trở về chỗ ngồi của mình. “Ờm, ta xử lý xong con côn trùng biến thái đấy rồi, Shamoe, giới thiệu đi!”(Liliyn) Liliyn tiếp tục nói như chưa có gì xảy ra. Cô hầu gái vừa được ra lệnh bối rối kêu lên “Ể” rồi bắt đầu cúi đầu và nói. “A-awawawawawawa, tên em là Shamoe-! À ờm, Shamoe là hầu gái nên em chăm lo việc dọn dẹp, nấu nướng, và làm vườn là sở thích của hầu gái. nói..ii..ii..ii đ..ơ..n giản thì em là một cô hầu gái bình thường!” “Em vừa nói từ “hầu gái” đến tận 3 lần trong lời giới thiệu đấy biết không? “(Hiiro) “Ể ể ể ể ể ể.!! E..em lại làm hỏng rồi cô chủ ơi!”(Shamoe) Mặt Shamoe đỏ lên như gấc, và rồi.. RẦM RẦM RẦM RẦM RẦM Shamoe bắt đầu đập mạnh đầu vào tường (!) “Shamoe ngốc, Shamoe ngốc, Shamoe ngốc, Shamoe là đồ đại ngốc!”(Shamoe) Hiiro bắt đầu xem xét cẩn thận lại tình hình trước mặt cậu. Cắm đầu xuống sàn nhà là một lão quản gia biến thái. Gần tường căn phòng là một cô hầu gái đang liên tiếp tự đập mạnh đầu mình vào tường. Và cuối cùng là một cô bé đang nhìn cô hầu gái của mình đập đầu vào tường nhưng vẫn mỉm cười. (Ở đây loạn thật rồi…)(Hiiro) Hirro bắt đầu thấy hối hận khi đi cùng Silva về nơi này… *Tác giá: Iya, đúng là một bộ ba ồn ào lolol Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster